


Childhood Games

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle games and poltergeists are not a good combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Games

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> A/N: Originally written for Round 3, Challenge 11 of dramione_ldws's The Pride and Prejudice Challenge where the fic must be under 499 words, Draco must be in a wet shirt and the theme is mistaken judgment. This one snagged mod's choice and made it through to the next round.

The Ministry had a poltergeist wreaking havoc in the Department of International Cooperation, and Hermione had been given orders to "take care of it."

In the Department of Magical Law Enforcement they usually worked in pairs. She normally worked with Susan Bones, but there had been that incident last week—which was entirely _not_ her fault, though Susan didn't believe it—quite the nasty scandal actually. Rumours of sabotage and—oh, if she thought about it much more, she'd only get angry all over again.

She took a deep breath as the lift door opened, then attempted to stifle a giggle at the sight before her. Draco Malfoy, Department Head, was covered in—was that bubotuber puss? No, couldn't be. He wasn't screaming in agony. She was a bit taken aback by the sight before her. Draco had always seemed a bit scrawny growing up. Or at least that _had been_ Hermione's opinion. But grow up, he clearly had… and well. His hair was in his eyes and his soaked shirt clung to the sharp lines of the muscles beneath.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Hermione asked, taking her time as she leisurely looked him up and down. She received little more than a snarl in reply. "Someone's covered in—well what exactly is it that you're covered in? It's not bubotuber puss, though I think the boils might be an improvement to that face of yours," she lied.

"For your information, Granger," he spat, "it's water. The poltergiest apparently watched some Muggle sprogs throwing water balloons at people yesterday and decided that he liked them. I've been dodging the bloody things all morning."

She hid a smile behind her hand. "Looks like your dodging skills could use some work." About that time, a large balloon splattered against her back, drenching her. Okay, this was less funny now.

There was large cackle, then the singsong sound of, "Run, run, as fast as you can. Can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man."

"The little beasts apparently taught him that as well. Oh, and that run part, he rather means it. Move," Draco said, grabbing her hand and diving into the nearest office, as water balloons exploded all around them, thrown in rapid-fire succession. They huddled under a desk, where there was just room for the two of them to squeeze in together.

"That was pretty quick thinking on your part, Malfoy," she said, admittedly impressed that he hadn't left her to fend for herself against the poltergeist.

"Yes, well, I've had plenty of practice this morning."

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," sounded the voice of the poltergeist from somewhere above their hiding spot.

"I think he believes we're playing hide-n-seek with him," Hermione whispered. "How long did he spend with those Muggle children?"

Several water balloons smacked them in the face in an explosion of water. "Tag! You're it!" shouted the poltergeist.

"Entirely too long," Draco said.

"So it would appear," she agreed.

____spacer____


End file.
